The Mirror of Erised
by TheKitsune'sSakura
Summary: A war hero looks into the Mirror of Erised. He is surprised to see that there are no deceased loved ones in the mirror but a mysterious man; a man who wears a brown suit and trainers...disregards the epilogue. no longer a oneshot! discontinued
1. Chapter 1

He looked into the mirror.

He was 18 now. The war had ended and he had returned to Hogwarts for his final year of school. He still remembered what he had seen in the mirror before:

His family.

As of lately his head had been pounding constantly, strange whispers sounding in his ears. Hermione tried to get him to go to Madame Pomfrey for pain relievers, but he was alright. I mean, who doesn't get headaches now and then?

It didn't seem like they would go away anyways.

He pulled out a golden fob watch. It was battered and quite old, but it was beautiful nonetheless. With strange runes across the cover it looked...alien. He remembered when Mr. Weasley had handed him the watch, telling him that Dumbledore had told him to save it until the war was over;

Until his task was done.

It had felt warm in his hand, as though something missing had been returned. That had been 2 weeks ago.

He returned his thoughts to the mirror. What he saw was disconcerting to say the least. A man, probably in his early 30's stood there and gazed back at him.

He was wearing a brown pin-striped suit with a long, tan coat over it along with, strangely, a pair of trainers! And his hair seemed to defy gravity or at least take up a lot of hair gel. But most importantly were his eyes; eyes that matched his own.

Eyes that had seen too much death.

The man in the Mirror of Erised was smiling, despite his weary eyes, as he reached into his pocket and took something out.

It was the fob watch! The same one he was holding now!

The man opened it........and nothing happened. Well, that was a bit anti-climatic.

He had been trying to open it for ages,but it would never budge and he was dying to see what was inside.

The whispers in his head increased as the man closed the watch and dropped it back in his pocket. He held a finger to his lips, as though he had just revealed a great secret, and disappeared.

He blinked. That was....strange.

He looked back down at the watch in his hand. Maybe...just maybe...

He tried opening it......and failed.

He sighed in frustration. He really thought it would open that time, but maybe he wasn't ready yet.

But he would open it one day and figure out who the man in the Mirror of Erised was,

Or his name wasn't Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe his mind.

There was Hermione and Ron right in front of his eyes! And guess what they were doing?

No! Don't be naughty! But they were snogging each others' brains out without knowledge of who was watching.

It were days like these that mad him feel like the third wheel. Like he wasn't needed. And it didn't feel like he was needed anymore now that Lord Moldyshorts was gone. There was no reason for him to be special anymore.

Of course he still got mobbed by the occasional fangirls, but other than that he was a normal teen. He had wanted to be normal all of his childhood. But now that he had it, he wanted more than that.

"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned.

Harry sighed.

He looked up at the stars from his current position at the Gryffindor Tower window, when thoughts began to roam.

I wonder what it would be like to travel the stars; through space all the way to the different planets. He knew there were more planets and stars than the muggles thought, he was in astronomy after all!

He took out his old fob watch and contemplated what he would do after tomorrow; after his last day at Hogwarts. Soon he'd have to make his own living in the world.

He tried to click the watch open. It seemed to be getting looser and looser everyday, but it still wouldn't open all the way. Maybe the time still wasn't right.

Ron and Hermione had finally finished their snog session and were heading down to dinner. He would skip today, no one would notice him gone anyway.

With a heavy sigh he got into bed and noticed something under his pillow. He took it out and was disgusted!

It was a pear! A bloody pear! He absolutely HATED pears and mused over who left it under his pillow. Probably Ron, he decided.

As Harry was nodding off to sleep, thoughts filled his head; hoping for the adventurous dreams he normally had. Dreams of a man named the Doctor who (A/N: XD doctor who) was the traveler he wanted to be. Maybe one day his dreams would come true and he would be like the Doctor.

Those days would come sooner than he would think.


	3. AN: discontinued, spoilers ahead

Sorry to the few readers I have for this story, but I won't be finishing or continuing any time soon. So I've decided to tell you where I was going with this story. Harry is not the Doctor; he's the Doctor and his mom Lily's child. This information was hidden from him by Dumbledore. When he "died" by Voldemort's hand, he did a half regeneration like the Doctor did. Dumbledore was able to make it so he didn't have to change his body. Harry was going to start journeying alone to see and travel the world when he encounters the Doctor. He helps the Doctor defeat some aliens and he eventually learns that the Doctor is his father and that he's a time lord. He starts traveling with him and they become close. I planned the story would end when they meet Donna.


End file.
